KH Balence of Power: The Search For A Nobody
by sacred keybearer66
Summary: Ahsoka is looseing her memories, so Michael goes on a quest to find her Nobody, will he find her before it's to late? will he still remember Ahsoka?, or will his memories only be about the Nobody of his love? Plz Read and Review, OC/Ahsoka. On hiatus
1. Chapter 1: The Search Begins

(A/N): Well this is the first chapter for KH: Balence of Power: A Search For A Nobody!, hope you like this starting chapter!

Also the cloaks are the Organization XIII cloaks if you wanted to know.

* * *

Chapter 1: The Search Begins

* * *

I woke up in a forest somewere, I sat up and looked around.

The forest was a little thick, there were many trees, there trunks were wet from the rain that was happening right now.

"who am I?, were exactly am I?" I thought.

I got up and walked a bit, I suddenly got a headace, some unknown memories flashed in front of my head.

One of them contained a boy, he had sand blonde hair that was spiked all around, he also had green eyes, he looked charming, and brave.

"what exactly am I?, and what am I doing here?" I thought, near me was a puddle, so I looked at myself, I was shocked.

My skin was orange, I had weird markings on my face, my eyes were silver, my lips were greyish, and I didn't have hair like the boy.

I had three head tails, two in front, and one on back, I also had two horn like things on top of my head, I had white stripes, and two stars were the horn like things were, the rest was a dark blue.

On my head was a weird headress, it was silver, and it looked like teeth, I also had two chain like things going to the back of my head.

I also had white pants on with shoes, I also had a tank top on, it had a wierd symbol on it.

"I can't go into town like this, that if there is a town, what am I supposed to do now?" I thought.

I looked at my hands and made then hold eatchother, I curiously lifted my index fingers and made them touch, suddenly a white cloak came from nowere, it was held up by a sky blueish aura.

When I grabbed it the aura dissappeared, I put the cloak on, and zipped it all the way up, I then put the hood over my head, it hid me perfectly.

"I guess I better start looking around for a town then" I thought, I went through the forest while it was still raining, looking for a nearby town.

* * *

Somewere Else (Michael's POV)

* * *

I was by a trail that was surrounded by grassy plains at night, I was sitting on a log while my fire burned.

I got the keychain that Ahsoka let me take out of my pocket and looked at it, the thalassa shell star was gleaming.

Ahsoka's voiced echoed in my mind "remember Michael, no matter were you go, I will always be with you", I sighed, then put it back on my pocket.

Once I doused the fire I put my hood back on and went back to sleep.

* * *

In Twilight Town

* * *

I walked around until I found a place to sit, once I did I looked around while sitting, people were walking around, buying stuff, or sitting down and having a conversation.

I got up and started walking around again, suddenly I saw a boy that was working, but he was different then other people.

He had snowwhite hair, his eyes were sand blonde, he had a white shirt, pants, shoes, finerless gloves, and vest on, around his neck was a necklece that had a crown that was a light grey, he also had the wierd symbol on his shirt.

I approuched him, "ummmm, excuse me sir, but were exactly am I?" I asked.

"your in Twilight Town, right now you in the Market District" he said.

"thanks uuuuuhhhhh, what is you name?" I asked.

"my name is Shiro, and what is yours?" he asked.

"I......I dont know my name, I'm sorry" I said.

"but everyone has a name, just think about it" he said.

I started to think about my name, it to took me a chouple of seconds, but I finally found a suitable name.

"I'm Katlyn, my name is Katlyn" I said.

"there you go, see everyone has a name, so why are you here in Twilight Town?" he asked.

"I don't really know, I woke up here" I said.

"weird, same thing happened to me, well anyways you look hungry, you going to order anything?" he said.

"I'm sorry, but I don't have any munny on me right now" I said.

"it's okay, here, have this sea-salt ice cream, it's on the house" he said, he handed me a green and blueish ice cream bar.

"go ahead and try it, it's this shops best seller" he said.

I did, it was so good!, it was salty but sweet at the same time!

"this is really good!, so when do you get off work?" I asked.

"my shift is going to be over in ten minutes" he said.

"I noticed that you have the same symbol on your shirt as mine" I said.

"are you sure?, I can't tell because your in that white cloak" he said.

"well......., theres a reason for that, I look........wierd compared to other girls" I said.

"oh come on, you probably don't look that bad" he said.

"if you want to see, then meet me in the forest, I can be noticed here" I said.

"okay I guess, but I donl't know why you need to hide" he said, I said goodbye and went to the forest.

* * *

Back to Michael now

* * *

As I was walking I stoped and sat on the ground, I looked at the sunset, I then got up and went through my pockets, I took out a letter that Ahsoka wrote me during the night I brught her to life.

It was still new, so I tore it open and read the note, it was a poem it said:

I still hear your voice, when you sleep next to me.  
I still feel your touch in my dreams.  
Forgive me my weakness, but I don't know why.  
Without you it's hard to survive.

Cause everytime we touch, I get this feeling.  
And everytime we kiss I swear I can fly.  
Can't you feel my heart beat fast, I want this to last.  
I need you by my side.  
Cause everytime we touch, I feel the static.  
And everytime we kiss, I reach for the sky.  
Can't you hear my heart beat so, I can't let you go.  
I want you in my life.

Your arms are my castle, your heart is my sky.  
They wipe away tears that I cry.  
The good and the bad times, we've been through them all.  
You make me rise when I fall.

Cause everytime we touch, I get this feeling.  
And everytime we kiss I swear I can fly.  
Can't you feel my heart beat fast, I want this to last.  
Need you by my side.  
Cause everytime we touch, I feel the static.  
And everytime we kiss, I reach for the sky.  
Can't you hear my heart beat so, I can't let you go.  
I want you in my life.

Cause everytime we touch, I get this feeling.  
And everytime we kiss I swear I can fly.  
Can't you feel my heart beat fast, I want this to last.  
I need you by my side.

Cause everytime we touch, I feel the static.  
And everytime we kiss, I reach for the sky.  
Can't you hear my heart beat so, I can't let you go.  
I want you in my life.

When I was reading it I was crying, tears streacked my face and went to the ground.

"I can't believe she wrote this, it is so touching, she must have poured her beautiful heart into it, I really need to find her nobody" I thought.

I opened a dark portal and ran, entering it, I was heading off to Twilight Town.

* * *

Back to Twilight Town Forest

* * *

After awhile Shiro finally came, he leaned against a tree, "ok, let's see what you consider wierd" he said.

I lifted my hands to my hood, and lowerd it down, showing my head, he came close to me.

"wow, you look......beautiful I don't know why you wanted to hide it" he said.

I blushed when he said this, "well I just don't want people to see me that's all" I said.

Just before he could answer, black puddles formed around us, then wierd beings came outof them, they were about our size, they were completely black with yellow eyes, and they had big attenas that stopped by there back.

They were coming at us closer, I got close to Shiro, suddenly in a flash, something appeard in our hands, the beings backed away.

In my right hand I had something that looked like a giant key, it was light blue on the handguards, and sky blue on the keychain, rod, and keyteeth, the keychain was ten chain links, and at the end of it was silhouette of a mouse head.

In my left hand was the same giant key, but it was orange on the handguard, and a lightish brown on the keychain, rod, and keyteeth.

The giant key in Shiro's right hand was light grey on the handguards, and white on the rod, keyteeth, and keychain, but the giant key in his left hand was grey on the handguards, and dark grey on the rod, keyteeth, and keychain.

One of the things charged at me, "get away from me!" I yelled, I swung one of the giant keys, it the ceature making it diappear.

Shiro then started swinging at the creatures, and eatch one he hit, it vaporized into nothing.

I tried something else, I pointed the end of they key, and the sky bluish aura shot from the end, it destroyed two of the creatures.

I tried different things, I thought of a raging fire, a thunder storm, a furious blizzard, and a powerful stream of water.

A giant blast of fire erupted from the tip of the keyblade, then multiple lightning strikes came from above, a giant blast of ice came from the key, then the stream of water came out.

Eatch hit vaporized some of the creatures, but more replaced the ones that have disappeared.

I was tired so I tried something, I thought of a giant flower, suddenly a green aura surrounded me, I then felt like I slept for days.

Shiro was taking out many of the creatures, he was using multiple attacks that I thought were impossible to know, when he was attacking he was a blur.

There was to many for us to handle by ourselves, but I knew something had to be done, I then focused.

Something happened, it was faint at first, but then it started to grow, it was as if new found energy was released from within me, suddenly I was surrounded by the same sky blueish aura.

Two more of the keys appeared, one of them was called Ultima Weapon, it had the same colors of the giant key in my left hand, the other was different.

It had a blue blade with sky blue swirls on the flat sides of the blade, the hand guard was a heart that was swirled with sky blue and light blue, it also had silver crowns on it, the key teeth was a swirl that was painted sky blue, on the key teeth side of the blade was an angel wing that was light blue, the keychain was sky blue and light blue crowns, at the end of it was a skyblue heart, and in the middle of it was a silver crown the name "Essence's Stregth" came into my mind.

* * *

If you must know, the swirl for the keyteeth is the one from sora's final form

* * *

Suddenly the colors in my vision turned into sky blue, I chould see multiple sky blue aura's coming from the trees.

I attacked using my keys and they sky blueish aura, I killed many of the creatures, but they kept on coming.

Shiro landed and unsummond his keys, he then put his right hand by his left pocket, then made his right arm streatch out, Holy Redemption appeared in his right hand.

He put his left hand by his right pocket, then made his left arm stretched out, Demonic Vengence appeared in his left hand, he spun them around then made them slash, making an "X", they colloided and a spark was produced, he then struck the creatures with his new keys.

I used more of the sky blueish aura to attack the creatures, most of them were getting vaporized, I then slashed at them with my four keys.

For once the creatures were backing away, but we kept on destroying them, eventually they started to disappear, once the final creature was destroyed, I made the unknown energy disappear, making my keys disappear, and my vision going back to normal.

Once Shiro made Holy Redemption, and Demonic Vengence disappear he said "what the heck were those things?"

"I don't really know, but they were somehow drawn to us" I said, I put my hood back over my head.

"you think it has to do with the keys?" I said.

"I don't really know, but the only way to find the answers is to go looking for them" Shiro said.

"I guess, but what about your job?" I asked.

"I don't need that job anymore, I'd rather find the answers we need" he said.

"okay, but your going to need one of theese" I said, I created another white cloak for him to wear.

I haded to him, and he put it on, it fit him well, he then put on the hood, once he did this, I streached out my hand, and a portal made ut of the same aura appeared, I streached out my left hand.

Once he took it, we walked through the portal.

* * *

( two weeks ago, Michael's POV)

* * *

I was kneeling on top of a building, looking down at the Market District, people were buisingly going to there destinations.

"just another day in Twilight Town" I thought.

I got up and ran across the roofs, leaping when ever a gap showed.

"dang reporters have been reporting sightings of someone in a black cloak, but I can't ignore anyone that's in trouble" I thought.

Once I leaped over a street and landed on a building, I kneeled down again, looking at people buisingly going around.

That's when I heard a girl scream, I quickly summond Unbrakeable Bond and Unbrakeable Promise, and quickly went to the source, a teenage girl with brown hair, an orange tank top, yellow capris , and yellow, black, brown, and white sneakers, she was surrounded by Neoshadows.

I quickly went to action, I launched Unbreakable Promise at the Neoshadow that was going to attack her, I landed when Unbrakeable Promise came back in my hand, I then took out the Neoshadows quickly, and effortlessly, in mere seconds they were all dead.

Then in a burst of speed, I jumped onto a roof a building and ran on the rooftops, after I dropped a pice of matel that looked liked a raging wind.

Once I found the hotel I'm staying in, I leaped onto the window and entered my room, I closed the window.

I switched out the black cloak, pants, shoes, and gloves, for my traditional wear, I then stuffed them in my rucksack.

Once I hid the rucksack, I went out of my room and walked the streets of Twilight Town.

* * *

People were walking around as usual, that's when Olette spotted me.

"hey Mike, did you get those photos I need?" she said.

"here, I took these just today" I said, I handed her some photos that had my "alter ego" on it.

"these are some good shots of that person in the black cloak, did I mention I was saved by that person today?" she said.

"really?, are you sure it was the person?" I asked, acting surprised.

"yeah it was, and here's my proof" she said, she held up the piece of metal I dropped on purpose.

"yep, it was definatly the person all right, you want to get a sea salt ice cream?, my treat" I said.

"sure, I have been craving for one all day" she said, we went to the Market District and bought two bars of sea salt ice cream, we then sat down at a table.

"these shots are going to look awsome for the school news paper, thanks again" she said.

"all in the days work, now weres my pay?, film for photos don't grow on trees" I said.

"here, this should cover two rolls of film" she said, she handed me one hundred munny.

"thanks Ollette, have you noticed something strange doing on?" I asked.

"yeah, some weird cretures attacked me, that's why I was saved by The Raging Storm, they were black and had yellow eyes" she said.

"The Raging Storm?" I asked.

"oh, that's what the journalists at the school call the person" she said.

"it's kind of ironic they gave me that name, Ahsoka called me that the last time we had a magical moment together" I thought.

"well, it's getting late, I have to get home before I get grounded" I said.

"ok Mike, I guess I'll see you tomorrow then" Olette said.

I waved her goodbye then headed off to my room in my hotel.

* * *

(Present, Twilight Town)

* * *

Things were still the same in Twilight Town, I kept on saving more people, and took more photos of myself in the bloack cloak for Olette, but today I felt something was going to change.

While I waited at the usuall roof top I kneel on in the black cloak, I saw someone in a white cloak that looked like mine, the person looked around, then walked to a cashier at one of the stores.

After they talked, the person got a sea salt ice cream, once the person was done, the person and the cashier walked into the forest.

I started to follow them, but then some nobodies showed up, but they were different then the usual ones, some were half way in the ground, while the others looked like dancers.

I summoned Unbreakable Bond and Unbrakable Promise, I jumped then landed, then rushed at them.

The nobodies on the ground were hard to take out at first, but once I got them into the air, I was able to destroy them.

The dancing nobodies would sometimes grab me, then throw me a chouple of yards away, but I came back at them, swinging my keyblades rapidly.

Everytime I took out a group of nobodies, more would take there place, despite this, I kept on fighting.

I jumped into the air and launched a massive tornado towards the ground, it took out almost all of the nobodies, but more and more took there place.

I focused and summoned Ultima Weapon L, and Ultima Weapon D, they were held by my wind element, I struck at the nobodies rapidly, destroying more then can replace them.

Once I destroyed them all, I unsummoned my keyblades, then I heard someone clapping, I turned around, and two people in black cloaks like mine were there, but they looked different.

"simply amazing!, your more powerful then we first thought, the superior is going to like our report" the man said, he was a bit taller then the other person.

"who are you and what do you want?" I asked, I summoned Unbreakable Bond and Unbrakable Promise.

He took off his hood, he had lond red hair that was spiked, green eyes, and weird tattoos below his eyes "my name is Axel, and this goof is Demyx" he said, gesturing towards the other person.

"I'm not a goof!, I'm just as good as you are!" he said in a familer voice.

"I want some answers right now!" I said, I got in my battle stance.

"sorry kid, I want tell you, I really do, but we have somewere important to get to" Axel said, him and Demyx opened there oun dark portals and stepped into them, the dark portals then disappeared.

* * *

I ran into the forest and looked around until I found a place that was damaged a bit, the trees had slash marks on them, and in the middle of it was some sky blueish aura on the ground.

"it must have been Ahsoka's nobody, I have to follow her!" I thought, once I got my stuff I opened a dark portal and ran in, on hot pursuit of Ahsoka's nobody.

* * *

(A/N): welp, that's the end to the first chapter of the second part to my series!, look for Chapter 2: Rabbid Invasion!

* * *

Star Wars is ouned by Lucusfilm and all it's parters.

My OC, Katlyn, Shiro, keyblades, abilities, and drives I made are ouned by me.

Axel, and Demyx are ouned both by Disney and Square Enix and there partners.

Please ask permission if you want to use my keyblades, abilities, drives, and or OCs.


	2. Chapter 2: Lich King and Keyblades p1

(A/N): Well this is the second chapter, it is going to have some locations of Azeroth in it, that right, Worls of Warcraft, start geeking out, hope you like this starting chapter!

* * *

Chapter 2: Lich King and Keyblades

* * *

I teleported into a beautiful forest, probably the most beautiful I have seen in years, the trees were huge, and everything had a purplish hue to it.

I continued to walk on the path until a spider was coming at me, it was huge!.

I summoned my keyblades, ready to defend myself, I sliced at it, slicing two of it's legs off, but it kept coming at me.

It suddenly jumped at me with alarming speed, I tried to put a relectaga up, but I was to late, it tackled me, then bit me in my right leg with it's fangs.

A shot of pain came from my leg, I was a bit startled, but regained myself.

I got it off me, then sliced it again with my keyblades, slicing the spider's abdomin off.

I started to walk when the shot of pain came back again, I rolled up the black pants and looked at my leg, blood was coming out of the wound.

"_great just what I need, can it possibly get worse?_" I thought.

I kept on following the trail north, it felt like an hour had passed, but nothing changed.

After awhile I felt nauseious, I felt myself, I also had a fever, and my joints were aching.

I coninued to walk until I was on a hill that lead to a small village, I could see people in there, but they were different.

They had raging skin tones that were weird, from blue, to purple, some of them were even white, the females eyes glowed silver while the males glowed orange, they had long pointed ears that arched a bit.

Thier hair color was unuall as well, it ranged from a pink/purplish color, green, and white, the females even had weird markings on their faces.

My left arm suddenly started being in intence pain, but I continued to limp towards the town.

Some the villgers saw me and paniced, they rushed towards me, I was a bit frightend by this.

They got near me and one of the females said "Lle quena i'lambe tel' Eldalie?".

I couldn't understand what she was saying, so I just shook my head no.

The male said "were are you hurt young one?".

"I was bit by a spider while I was walking on the trail, but I killed it tough" I said.

This saddened them a bit, then one of the females, who had long green hair, and purple skin said "how did you do it?, you have no weapons on you, and I doubt you know a spell or two" she said.

"i'll tell you later, right now I need medical attention, my joints are killing me" I said.

"si baelys air eilaedia ail cos, shi ter eis celia!" the first female elf said.

"your right, we need to get him to the healers quickly" the male elf said.

They lead into a building were some elfs were, they had some robes on that had different colors, there was two females, and a male inside.

I realized that they were several times my height, I started to feel like I was puny, despite my average size.

"sor shai air ailesaer, ci baer taedolar eiraerol celia!" the first female said.

They brought me to a bed so I could lay down, they then examined my injury.

Near the bite was a rash, and the leg bitten started hurting.

One of the elves did something, then everything went black.

* * *

When I came to I was still in the same bed, I looked around the room, it was made completely out of wood.

There was a table and a window in the room as well, I could see some of the trees from the window.

I kept looking until I saw another female elf, but she was smaller compared to the other elves in the village.

She was wearing leather armor that hugged her form well, it was brown and light brown, and you could see the stitches were they connected the several pieces of armor.

On her back was a quiver that had several arrows, and a yew recurve bow, on her hip was a longsword of elvish make.

She had silverish skin, her hair was white, and it was cropped short with bangs, she had some markings on her face that were one single line on both the left and right of her face, and they went from her forehead to her cheeks.

She got near me, then gave me a leather bag, I opened it, and inside was a bunch of fruit.

"thanks, I haven't had any food for awhile" I said.

"Lle creoso, stranger, do you feel well?" she asked.

"yeah I will be once I get some food down, and what did you say?, I don't understand your language" I said.

"I said Lle creoso, it means You're welcome in the elvish language" she said.

"that's interesting, excuse me, but I didn't your name" I said.

"my name is Riona Silverwind, and what do you call yourself?" she asked.

"my name is Michael, nice to meet you" I said, we shook hands.

"it's a pleasure meeting you Michael" she said.

"same here, but were exactly am I ?, I'm new to this place" I said.

"Michael your in Teldrassil, our species home land, but right now your in one of the villages" she said.

"well I want to get a look around, but it can wait until I finish my meal" I said.

I sat on the bed and started to eat the fruit, she sat by me, waiting for me to finish.

Once I was done I handed the bag back to her, we then exited the building were the healers were training.

While we walking around the village some of then chuckled at Riona and said "air'm si ceidaesaloli celaes", she blushed a bit.

"what are they saying?" I asked.

"there saying the hyperactive hunter, it's what I'm known for" she said.

"how are you hyperactive?, you seem normal to me" I said.

"well I'm a upbeat, happy go lucky, and caring person, I'm actually considered a wild card do to my behavior" she said.

I nodded because I chould understand that, "your a hunter right?, you think you can help me find someone?" I asked.

"if you wish my friend, what does the person look like?" she asked.

"well, I didn't get a good look at the person, but they were wearing the same cloak I am, exept it is white" I said.

"well your robe is way different then usual robes, so the person should be easy to find, but we need to stop by Arina's" Riona said.

"who is Arina?" I asked.

"Arina is a friend of mine, she is a female draenei that is a priest, were going to need her help if we get attacked on the road" she said.

"Riona, I know this is sudden, but how old are you?" I asked.

"right now I am fourteen years old" she said.

"how can you be fourteen?, I thought you were eighteen since I'm only up to your shoulders" I said.

She chuckled a bit, "night elves grow more then the average human, so we get taller" she said.

We kept on walking until we entered a house, in it was a female that had horns on her head, she had blue skin, and her hair was shoulder legth, and blueish.

She was wearing a white and yellow robe, with black gloves, near her was a metal staff that had a blue jewel at the end of it, but it also had a metal spike over the jewel.

Her feet were hooves and her eyes glowed blue, she also had a tail.

"nae saian luume', Arina" Riona said.

"or, ailaer, nae saian luume Riona'" she replayed.

"this is Michael he needs help finding someone, Michael this is my friend Arina" Riona said.

"nice to meet you" I said.

"it's a pleasure meeting you Michael" she said, she came over and we shook hands.

Riona may have been a little taller then me, but she only goes up to Arina's shoulders, I was a little intimidated by her size.

"So you request the aid of a healer, I guess I can help" she said.

She went somewere and came back with a backpack, she put the staff on one of the holders on the back pack.

"it's going to take a day or two to get to Darnassus, so we must hurry" Riona said.

"that's not going to be enough time, I need to find this person as swiftly as possible" I said.

"you expect us all to run as fast as broadsabers?, it's not possible" Arina said.

"nothings impossible when you got the power of wind by your side" I said, they looked at me with a puzzeled look.

"I can control wind, so I can run alot faster, plus I can fly" I said.

"your full of surprises Michael" Riona said.

"yeah I know, I get that all the time" I said.

"well we need to hurry and get to darnassus, once we get there we can find a mage so they can make a portal to Stormwind" Riona said.

"is Stormwind another city?" I asked.

"yes, it is the capital of the humans, one of our allies" Riona said.

"who are you allied with, I need to know incase I need more help" I said.

"we night elfs and the draenei are allied with the humans, gnomes, and dwarfs, we are known as the Alliance" Riona said.

"our enemies are the orcs, trolls, undead, tauren, and blood elfs, they make the Horde, but we sometimes work together if Azeroth is in danger" Arina said.

"ok, so lets hurry, the faster I find who I am looking for, the better" I said, we got out of the building and headed towards Darnassus using the road.

we started running rapidly on the trial, but we stopped after two hours to take a breck.

Just then Nobodies came out of nowere, they were snipers, assasins, and dusks.

We got up, I summoned Unbreckable Bond and Unbreackable Promise, I then charged at them.

Riona put her right arm up, streching out her fingers, a keyblade appeared in a glash of green light.

One half of the blade looked her sword blade, while the side on the key teeth looked like a branch from one of the trees in Teldrassil.

The handguards were roots, while the key teeth were three arced blades of elvish make, between the blade and handguards was a purple circle with a silver moon in it.

The keychain links looked like purple leaves, while the icon was the one for the night elf race, the name "Nature's Fury" came into my mind.

Arina did the same thing and in a flash of purple light a keyblade appeared in her right hand.

One half of the blade was purple like a gem, while the keyteeth side was a silverish like color that had weird writings on it, the handguard was a circle that had the same color of the keyteeth side of the blade, but purple gems that were shaped like spikes surrounded the outside of the handguards.

The key teeth looked like Ultima Weapons, but it was colored like a purple gem.

The keychain links were siverish chain links and the purple gems shaped into a diamond, at the end of it was the icon for the draenei race, the name "Naaru's Valor" came into my mind.

They started helping taking out the nobodies, I sliced an assasin in half, then slashed a dusk with both my keyblades.

Riona sliced at a sniper, hitting it, but it then shot off it's crossbow, Riona easily dodged it, then slashed at the sniper again, causeing it to disappear.

Arina slashed at two dusks, hitting them both, she then spun and hit them again, killing them both.

I killed two snipers, then stabbed an assasin in the back, I jumped and flipped over two dusks, I landed and slashed at then, causing them to disappear.

Finally the nobodies were delt with, we unsommoned our keyblades and made a camp fire, we then sat down.

"so you both can use keyblades, that's something you should both be proud of" I said.

"we are, but things would change drasticly if anyone found out" Riona said.

"yeah, we would be sent to the front lines to help the Allience and Horde take down the Scorge in Northrend" Arina said.

"ive been in the army before, and I helped a force defend thier oun world from the heartless" I said.

"what's a heartless, was it what we just versed right now?" Arina asked.

"those creatures were wierd looking, probably the wierdest I have seen" Riona said.

"there called nobodies, there empty shells of people that have lost thier hearts, and im not talking about the organ" I said.

"so then what is a heartless" Arina asked.

"heartless are beings of darkness, they are born when people's hearts are consumed by darkness" I said.

"so what exactly do they look like?" Riona asked.

"there usually black with yellow eyes, but the ones with the emblems on them have different colors" I said.

"well at least we now know what they look like" Arina said.

We continued to rest for awhile, after this we doused the fire.

"this is taking to long" I said, I summed a dark portal.

"this leads to the corridor of darkness, but it will take us near darnassus" I said.

"how close will it get us thier exactly?" Riona asked.

"a chouple of hundred yards, give or take" I said.

"I know how to traverse it, so we need to hold hands so we wont get seperated" I said.

They both nodded, I streched out my hand so Riona chould grab it, once she did, Arina grabbed her other hand, we then enterd the portal.

* * *

(Riona's POV)

* * *

The inside of the corridor of darkness was frightning, but for some reason I felt safe when Michael is right by me.

Just touching him would send shivers down my spine, and I get a bit nervous.

"_I don't understand why this is happening, is it because I have feelings for him?_" I thought.

"_does he even like me?, what if he has a girlfriend already?_" I thought.

"_I don't even know what to say to me, oh Elune, what do I do?_" I thought.

* * *

(Back to Michael's POV)

* * *

We walked towards Darnassus, we got to the gates after a minute and entered the city.

The inside of the city was bustling with activity, elves we running around, trying to get to their destinations.

We look around until we found a mage by the Temple of The Moon.

The mage was a human male, we told him of our predicament.

"if you need a portal to Stormwind I will gladly make you one, but it will cost some silver" he said.

Riona went into one of her pockets and took out a poutch, she took out six silvers.

"will this be enough for the portal?" she asked.

"it's enough, now stand back" he said, we did so.

He raised his arm and then a purpleish aura showed up, then it made an oval that showed a medievil entrence to a city.

"there is your portal, may the wind fill your sails" he said.

"and Aa' lasser en lle coia orn n' omenta gurtha" Riona said to him, we then all enterd the portal.

* * *

When we got through the portal, we enterd into an entrence of a bustleing city, traders were selling thier products, while people were going to thier destinations.

"wow, this place is hudge" I said.

"Stormwind is the last bastion of power for the humens in Azeroth" Riona said.

"ive' never been here before Riona, it is amazing" Arina said.

"so why exactly are we here?" I asked.

"I know a rouge by the name of April Rudane, she also uses a keyblade as well, she can aid us in looking for the person" Arina said.

"so how exactly do we find her?" I asked.

"she usually hangs around the inns, but she could be found in an weapons store" she said.

We looked around for April, but so far we wern't having any luck, just then I herd a scearm.

"trouble!" I said, I summoned my keyblades and ran to the source.

A woman was crying, "what happened?" I asked.

"a rouge came from no were and took my pack" she said, she pointed the direction were the rouge went.

I jumped on the roof of the nearest building and started running, leaping when ever I had to jump onto another roof.

I kept on going, just then I saw the thief, it was a female humen about fourteen years of age, she had red hair that was short and blue eyes, and her skin was white.

She was wearing cloth pants that were grey with brown boots, but she was wearing brown leather armor that showed a bit of her midsection, and she was wearing red gloves.

on her hips were two razor sharp daggers, a thowing knife, and a bottle of toxic posion, on her back was the women's pack.

She was fast but I was faster, I got so close that I could reatch out and touch her.

She jumped then turned, when she landed she skidded, she got out her daggers.

She swiped at me, but I dodged, I slashed at her with my keyblades, but she blocked them.

I launched a gust of wind that made loose her balence, she fell, but let go of her daggers to grab the roof.

I got her up "hand me the pack and I won't alert you to the guards" I said.

"it was just a dare, I wasn't hurting anyone" she said.

"it doesn't matter, thievry is wrong, you should know that" I said.

I got her daggers back and handed them to her, and I got the pack from her, she sheathed her daggers.

"do not loose these again, your going to need them" I said.

"I know, and who are you?" she asked.

"my name is Michael" I said.

"I am April Rudane" she said.

"Arina and Riona are helping me find someone, and we need your aid" I said.

"ill be glad to help you out" she said.

Once we brought the pack back to the woman, we found Arina and Riona.

"we need to look around Stromwind for who I am looking for, she might be here" I said.

"so your looking for a girl, why?" Riona asked.

"this girl is a nobody, I need to get her so I can make someone I know whole again" I said.

"okay then, Ill check the north, Michael you cheak the east, Riona you will cheak the south, and Arina, you will cheak the west" April said.

We went to where we were supposed to look for Ahsoka's nobody, but we couldn't find her in Stormwind.

We all returned to the trade district, "I couldn't find her" I said.

"Me either, there has to be a place we haven't cheacked" Riona said.

"we can always check Ironforge I know a dwarf paladin by the name of Orik Thorgas that knows Ironforge like the back of his hand" April said.

"cool, so how do we get to Ironforge from here?" I asked.

"we can use the tram in the dwarven district of Stormwind" April said.

Me, Riona, Arina, and April headed of to the tram station, one we got there, we got on a tram that was heading to Ironforge.

* * *

After thirty minutes, the tram stopped, we got out of the tram station.

Ironforge was hudge, there was many buildings of dwarvish make, and dwarves were everywere going on thier oun buisness.

We looked around until April lead us to a building in the commons, in it was a male dwarf around sixteen years of age, he had a spiked flat top and a beard that was orange, and he had green eyes.

He was wearing plate armor that was made out of some metal, and it was guilded, he had a battle axe that was dwarvish made, he was kneeling.

He got up, "April, this is a pleasent surprise" he said.

"it has been too long Orik, we require your help" she said.

"if you need help taking out the scorge then I am willing to help" he said.

"we need help finding someone with a white robe that looks like mine in Ironforge" I said.

"I'm willing to help anyone that is a friend of Aprils" he said.

We exited out of the building, once we told him what the person was, we then spit into two teams, we looked around Ironforge for hours, but we found nothing.

"this is getting ridicules, how can we find her?" I said.

"well we could get a gnome to make a radar to scene nobodies" Riona said.

"that's a good idea, you find a gnome to do it, if you excuse me......I need some time alone" I said, I walked away from them.

* * *

Once I found the entrence to Ironforge, I exited the city and sat on a ledge, I stared at the snowy environment, then the sun rise.

Riona found me, "we got a gnome, his name is Rik Sputtelgrow, he's making the radar as we speak" she said.

"good" I said, I continued to stare at the sun rise.

Riona sat by me, "it's beautiful isn't it" she said.

"yeah it is" I said, I looked down at my necklece.

"Michael I have something to tell you" she said.

"what is it?" I asked.

"well the thing I have to say is A-.......amin mela lle" I said.

"I don't understand elvish" I said.

"oh right I forgot" she said "what I said was that...... I-I love you!" she said.

That actually hit me in a sencitive spot, I was a bit shocked and surprised.

I grabbed one of her hands, then looked strait in her glowing eyes.

"I can understand why you feel this way Riona, but I'm in love with someone else already" I said.

"I'm sorry, I should have controled myself, but everytime I hear your voice......I just cant help falling for you" she said.

"these things just happen Riona, but the love I get from my beloved is special" I said, I let go of her hand.

"but why do you love her so much?" she asked.

I went through my pockets and found a picture of Ahsoka that I used to have on my Couger mech, I showed it to her.

"this is who I love, her name is Ahsoka" I said.

"she's lucky to have someone like you, someone so determined to save her" she said.

I put it back in one of my pockets, "yeah she is, but I wonder how long it will take to find her nobody" I said.

"it may take awhile Michael, but you eventually find her nobody" Riona said.

I took out Ahsoka's keychain, "she gave me this for luck, but yet I have nothing to give her for luck" I said.

"what about your necklace?" Riona asked.

I looked down and held it in my right hand, the white and black metal was gleaming.

"I don't know, I've been wearing this necklace for most of my life, and it's luck helped me more times then I can count" I said.

"then you should give it to her for luck, just like she did with her keychain" she said.

I thought for a couple of seconds, "your right Riona, if she needs something to remember me by, and a bit of luck, then my necklace should be it" I said.

I put my hands behind my neck and unclipped my necklace, it's familer wait left me for the first time in years.

I found a place to write, I got out a piece of paper from my ruck sack, and a pencil, then started writing.

After awhile I was done, I enclosed the note and my necklace inside an envelope, I focused and opened a dark portal.

"Ill be right back Riona, I will only be gone for two minutes" I said.

Once she nodded, I enterd the portal, that witch will lead back to the gummi ship, were Ahsoka was waiting for me.

* * *

I exited the portal and enterd my room, I then went into the familer hallways of the gummiship.

I went to the medical bay quickly, I then knocked on the door, Jackie answerd it.

"Hi Jackie, how is Ahsoka doing?" I asked.

"she's fine, but she is asleep right now" she said.

"well I want to see her before I head back to the current world I'm at, plus I have a letter to give her" I said.

"ok I guess, and wears your necklace, you didn't loose it did you?" she asked.

"no, it's in the letter I'm giving her right now" I said.

She opened the door wider and let me step inside, Ahsoka was still laying in the same medical bed that she was when I left.

"so were's J.D. at?" I asked.

"he's having lunch right now" Jackie said.

I decided to change the subject, "has she at least tried to get up?" I asked.

"a couple of times, but after a couple of minutes she had to lay down again" Jackie said.

I got a chair and put it next to her bed, I then sat down.

"I need a minute alone Jackie" I said.

She nodded, then left the medical bay.

I looked at Ahsoka again, she looked more fragile then the tough as nails, but sensitive girl that I once knew, seeing her like this saddened me, but made me determined to get her nobody back.

I sighed "_if only she did what I sayed, then she would still have her nobody, but I would most likely be dead_" I thought.

I grabbed one of her hands, it's warmth made me think of the times we were together.

"I wish this burdden wasn't happening to you right now Ahsoka" I said.

I knew there was going to be no responce, but I didn't care.

"you know youre the most presious person to me, no one can make me feel how I feel about you" I said.

Tears started to fall, but I didn't dare to wipe them away.

"my life would be miserable with out you, every minute your the only thing I can think of" I said.

"all I ever need from you is your smile, your laugh, and your love towards me" I said.

Tears stained my cheeks, but I didn't care about it.

"if you can just see how I'm acting right now, you would know that I care for you with all my heart, and that our love is stronger then darkness it'self" I said.

I now grabbed her hand with both of mine, but I looked at her beautiful face.

"I will always remember you no matter what, this is goodbye for now, but I will return soon enough my beloved Ahsoka, as the night elves say, my heart shall weep until it sees thee again" I said.

I stood up and got the letter out, I placed it under her hand, once I washed my face to remove the tear stains, I said goodbye to Jackie, I then enterd another dark portal, heading back to Ironforge.

* * *

Once I got back everyone was there including Rik Sputtlegrow, he had windswept green hair, he was wairing robes, but they were bviously for a mage, he also had blue eyes.

"so is the nobody tracker working?" I asked.

"yes it is, by my calculations, the nobody is somewere in Tirisfal Glades" he said.

"the Tirisfal Glades?, but that's Horde territory" Orik said.

"but if that nobody is there, then we have to go, no exeptions" I said.

"but hat place is at least a month away" he said.

"I can get us thier quicker by opening a portal" I said, I summoned one.

"now we need to hold hands, that way we can saftly traverse the corridors of darkness" I said.

They nodded, one we all held hands, we went into the portal leading into the Tirisfal Glades.

* * *

The glades were very creepy, the grass was grey, and all the trees were leafless and black, and it was night time as well, a full moon was in the sky.

We all traveled, follwing the senor to find Ahsoka's nobody.

"we should be at her location in mere minutes" Rik said.

We kept on walking until we stopped on a hill, beyond us was a castle, that lead to the undead controlled Undercity.

"none of us are going to be able to go in thier, we would be attacked on sight" Orik said.

"I can alwayts go in, I can cloak myself" April said.

"that won't do any good, Undead have rouges themselves, so they can detect you" Riona said.

"then I'll go, I'm the only one that can" I said.

"are you sure your the only one that can?" Arina asked.

"yeah, my hood can hide my entire face from thier eyes, so I should blend right in" I said.

Everyone agreed, once I got the nobody tracker from Rik, I put my hood over my head, it hid my face perfectly, I then activated a portal and stepped through it.

The undercity was way creepyer then the outside, there was green liquid undersome grates, it smelled of rotting corpes, and thier was rats and spiders everywere, many of the Undead were wondering around, going on with thier business.

I used the nobody traker, she was definatly around here, the tracker was showing she was going to the trade quarters, I jumped onto one of the roofs to get a look around.

After awhile I finally found her, but she was with someone with the same cloak as well, but this didn't bother me a bit.

I kept on following them on the rooftops, they were still walking, then suddenly they started to run.

I ran as fast as I could, using the rooftops as cover, when I finally caught up to them, I leaped and landed in front of them.

"your days of running are over, it is time you came with me" I said, I stretched out my right hand.

She didn't even move, but I knew I had to act quickly.

"if you don't want to come willingly, then I'm going to have to take you by force" I said.

The other person in the white robe summoned Holy Redemption and Demonic Vengence, I then summoned my keyblades as well.

He came at me with amazing speed, but I blocked every one of the person's attacks swifty and without difficulty.

"your experience is feeble compare to mine stranger" I said.

"my name is Shiro and don't you forget it!" he said, he swung at me with his keyblades, but I blocked them again.

"I'll keep that in mind, now let me show you my true power!" I said, I activated balanced form, Ultima Weapon L, and Ultima weapon D appeared, they were floating.

I striked at him rapidly with my keyblades, he was blocking them, but his defence was dimishing, I jumped and flipped, then launched all my keyblades with blinding speed.

He blocked them, then he rushed right at me, once my keyblades came back, I lunged all of them, light and dark energy extended thier reatch.

He dodged them then hit me repeatedly with his keyblades, the cloak protected me from getting carved up, but I still felt the concussion.

Once I recoverd I sliced at him, he tried to block them but he couldn't, I then launched my keyblades at him, eatch one hit, I grabbed him, then shocked him with my lightning element, then threw him at a wall with my wind element, he was knocked unconsious.

"_time to get Ahsoka's nobody_" I thought, once I found her I started chaseing her.

This kept up for awhile until she ended up in a dead end, I jumped off a roof and landed at the entrence of the allyway.

"you led me into a wild chase, but now you will came back with me, to were you belong" I said.

"no!, I will not go with you!" she said, she summoned Ahsoka's Ultima Weapon, and her oun keyblade, she came right at me.

I used my keyblades to block her hits, my strikes were so hard she lost grip of her keyblades.

I grabbed her and took off her hood, her markings were just like Ahsoka's, but her eyes were green, and the colors of her lekku and montrols were reversed.

"your an almost exact mirror image of her" I said.

"who are you talking about?" she damanded, she tryed to escape, but I held her firm.

I opened a dark portal that would lead to were everyone was waiting, "the time of you wandering around is over" I said.

She struggled to get free, but she couldn't, As I was getting closer to the portal, she kept on trying to get free.

"_I hate doing this to Ahsoka's nobody, but it has to be done to bring her woule again_" I thought.

Just then I was hit, the dark portal disappeared and I fell to the ground, I got up just in time to see her open a sky blueish portal, and next to her was Shiro.

I ran at them, but they dissapeared into the portal, as I was a yard away, it disappeared as well.

I was pissed, I held my head with my hands, I was at the verge of yelling out in anger.

"_just fucking great!, I was very very close to getting her, but then he had to come from out of nowere!_" I thought.

I opened a dark portal to the outside of the Undercity, "_I will get Ahsoka's nobody back, no matter what!_" I thought, I then stepped into the portal.

* * *

(Ahaoka's POV)

* * *

I woke up again in the medical bay, but something was in my hand, so I looked, it was a note.

I picked it up and looked at the front, it was from Michael, so I opened it.

There was a letter inside, but there was something else as well.

I put my fingers into the note, and felt chains, I picked them up, and at the end of it was Michsel's crown, both white and black sides of it were gleaming.

I unfolded the letter, it was a messege, it said:

Dear, Ahsoka

For the first two weeks on my journey to find your nobody, I couldn't stop thinking out you.

Every waking moment when were apart, I can help but wonder if your'e allright.

Also, everytime i'm alseep, I keep dreaming about you, I sometimes dream we are on a beach looking out to the sunset, wondering about the future.

I always dream about your smile, laugh, love, and touch, I always count the days until we are reunited my beloved.

I know you can take care of yourself Ahsoka, but my friends are willing to help you, so please don't reject there help that much.

I also want you to wear my necklace, it's luck has helped me multiple times during my life, and it will do the same for you.

Even though you are wierd in different worlds, I think you are the most beautiful girl I have ever met in my life Ahsoka.

I love you more then anything in the worlds my beloved, remember that, and have faith in me.

Be strong as well my beloved, we may be worlds apart, but our love is stronger then darkness it'self.

My heart shall weep until I see you again my beloved.

Yours Forever, Michael

Tears rolled down my face, I was so touched that he sent this letter to me, but more importantly, he gave me his necklace to wear.

I took of my necklace, and put Michael's on, it was alien to me, but I felt like a part of him was with me.

"_please hurry back my love, I want to see you again_" I thought.

After this I decided to check the time, it was nine O'clock at night, so everyone was asleep.

I went to Michael's room, I enterd it and went under the blankets, I then fell asleep.

* * *

(A/N): My POV

* * *

I stepped out of the portal, everyone was waiting for me.

"she escaped, but we can still find her" I said.

"were does the radar say were she is now?" Riona said.

I checked it, "she is somewere in the eastern plaguelands" I said.

"the eastern plaguelands is a dangerous place, bearly a few have survived" Orik said.

"well we have to go, we have no choice" Arina said.

"thing is, we stll must be careful, theres no telling what chould be there" I said.

Once I opened a dark portal, we all stepped into it, heading for the eastern plaguelands.

* * *

The eastern Plaugelands was wierd, most of the trees were dead, and oranfish fungus started growing everywere, and the air was tinted with an orangish hue.

We stopped at an hill overlooking a chapel, but above it was massive fortress of some sort.

"Acherus: The Ebon Hold, I tought I wouldn't live to see this day" Orik said.

"come on Orik, we got to stay positive, the Knights of the Ebon Blade are our allies now" April said.

"yeah, they may be able to help us find the nobody we are looking for" Rik said.

"then we move on word" I said, we walked towards the castle.

When we got to the chapel, there was many tents there, there was also many death knights around, they were made of every race and gender of the alliance and horde, some of them even had wierd skin colors, but one thing that didn't change was the sky blueish glow from there eyes.

One of the death knight approuched us, it was a male humen, "why are you here?" he asked.

"we need to see Highlord Darion Mograine, it is up most importance that we speak with him" Orik said.

"no one see's him unless her permits it" he said.

"you better let us in, or I will strike you down so fast, you would not be able to think" I said.

"it is unwise to threat a death knight welp, and I can end your life swiftly" he said.

"Michael, I suggest we don't make this guy any madder, he looks serious" Riona said.

"well so am I" I said to her.

"I suggest you move, or you will know how it is to get beat by a keybearer, dead weight" I said.

He was mad, suddenly he did a dark spell that grabbed me, but I sorrounded myself in an orb of white light, his spell did nothing.

"I suggest you move before I show you the power of light" I said.

He was about to unsheath his blade, but then a man on an death knight like horse came from no were.

He was wearing dark grey armor adorned with skulls, he also had a hudge two hand sword on his back.

"what is with all the commotion?" he said.

"Highlord Darion Mograine, these members of the alliance came here to see you without your permission" the humen death knight said.

"we are at war soldier, they could have a messege that was important" he said to him.

He looked at us "now come with me so we can speck of these matters" he said.

* * *

The inside of Acherus was creepy, it was very gothic in design, death knights were inside, training in mele combat, or spells that were made of dark magic.

We went inside were Highlord Darion Mograine commands the knights of the ebon blade, he got off his hourse and sat on a chair that was behind a desk.

"so, what kind of help does the alliance need?" he asked.

"it's not the alliance that need help, it's me I'm looking for someone that is in the eastern plaugelands" I said.

"I cannot send out any death knights to look for someone, they're needed for the fight against the lich king in Northrend" he said.

"we don't need a woule company of death knights, we just need one to help us" Rik said.

"if this is true then I can probably spare one" he said.

"i'm just curious, but do you have anyone with this kind of weapon?" I asked, I summond Unbreakable Bond.

"out of all the death knights under my command, only one has a weapon of this type, a forsaken by the name of Bon Que Que" he said.

My face was still, but in the inside I was laughing my ass off, "were is he?" I asked.

"he should be coming back to The ebon Hold to report what he found in Northrend" he said.

Just then a dark portal opened up, and out came a male undead, his hair was shaggy and black, he wore death knight attire, some of his bones were showing, and his eyes glowed a menacing orange.

"my leige, I have come with good news, the alliance and horde are pushing there way to Icecrown as we speck, the only thing in there way is Dragonblight" he said.

"this s good news, I will send some death knights to help the alliance and horde" Darion said.

"but by the mean time, you will help this group find someone of importance" he said.

He looked at us "yes Highlord Mograine, I will treat them like one of our oun" he said.

"good, now leave this place, and may the souls of our fallen brethren watch over you" he said.

We left Acherus and started heading towards the east of the plaugelands, we used the nobody tracker to help us.

After awhile we exited the Eastern Plaugelands and entered Eversong Woods, the threes had goldish leaves, and everything had an autumn feel, and the grass was a brilliant green.

"wow, this place is beautiful" I said.

"yes it is, Eversong Woods is home to the blood elves" Arina said.

We followed the trail for sometime, but an hour passed and we still haven't found a city.

I then opened a dark portal that would lead us to a city, we all went in, when we reappeared, we were on a hill looking over a gorgeous city of elvish make.

We enterd the city, it was hudge, probably the biggest I have ever seen, all of the buildings were made out of white marbel, but they contained goldish metal, and red glass, I used the nobody tracker to find Ahsoka's Nobody.

"we need to split into two teams, Orik, you go with Bonzie, Rik, and April, I will go with Arina and Riona" I said.

We got into our teams and went in different directions, I used the nobody tracker to follow Ahsoka's nobody.

"Michael, can I talk to you for a sec?" Arina said.

"sure" I said, I handed the nobody tracker to Riona, she then continued to follow Ahsoka's nobody.

"there's something that I must tell you" she said.

"_great, here's another girl coming on to me_" I thought.

"I.....it's hard for me to explain this, but......for some reason I can't stop thinking about Riona" she said blushing.

"mabie your just worried about her that all" I said.

"it's not that, I....I cant stop thinking about how attractive she is, I can't help but think how perfect she is" she said.

"_ok......this is a first_" I thought.

"does she know about this?" I asked.

"no she doesn't, I haven't even told her how I felt about her" Arina said.

"it's okay to have these feelings Arina, there's nothing wrong wth loving someone" I said.

"I know, but we have been friends for years, and my love for her is considerd immoral" she said.

"you know, I have a friend named Mission that I helped with sort of this problem, she had a crush on my best friend Ricu" I said.

She looked at me, puzzeled, but her eyes told me she understood.

"listen to your heart Arina, what does it say?" I asked.

I felt her reach deep within herself, she then closed her eyes to concentrate.

she opened her eyes, then she stopped listening to her heart.

"it says that my love for her is true, and that I should tell her" she said.

I smiled "that's your fisrt lesson about being a keybearer Arina, in desperate times, listen to your heart, it will always have an answer" I said.

She smiled back at me, "lets go find Riona, she is probably close to finding the nobody you seek" she said.

We both ran, looking for Riona, we found her by a corner, we stood by her behind the wall she was behind.

"did you find her?" I asked.

"yeah, she is in the plaza that is ahead of us, but it is crawling with Blood Elves" she said.

"leave it to me, I can get to her no problem" I said, I leaped and landed on a roof of a building, but I hid behind a chimney.

"go and regroup with the others, I'll take it from here, and be carefull not to be spotted" I said.

Riona threw my the nobody tracker, I caught it, "good luck Michael" she said, her and Arina then left.

I saw that they were still talking, I used my wind element to hear what they were saying.

"he said I looked almost exactly like her" Ahsoka's nobody said.

"he must have met someone that looks just like you Katlyn" Shiro said.

"he said that I was going to go back to were I belonged, I wonder what he ment?" she said.

"it was probably your home or prison, do you remember anything?" he asked.

"not much, I can remember is this temple like place, but it is wrecked up" she said.

"can you remember anything else?" Shiro asked.

"that I was someone of importance, I think I was a peacekeeper of a galaxy" she said.

"but can you remember anyone?, like a friend of something?" he asked.

"yeah, I can remember one person, he has sand blone hair that is spiked all around, green eyes, and he wears grey and white clothing that is weird, I fell like I have a strong connection to him" she said.

"who ever this person is, he can probably help you remember your memories" he said.

They were silent then Katlyn said "but what about you?, what can you remember?".

"I can remember I used to live in a place full of houses that was by a mountain and city, and that I had four friends that I am very close to" he said.

"do you remember who they are?" she asked, he was silent.

"I had two boys, and two girls as friends, one of the boys had brown shoulder legth hair with blue eyes, while the other had blonde hair that was ina fauxhawk and hazel eyes" he said.

He continued "one of the girls has brown back legth hair with brown eyes, and the ther has blonde mid-back legth hair and green eyes" he said.

"do you even remember there names?" she asked.

"no, I don't remember" he said.

"there has to be a reason why we are forgetting our memories" she said.

"mabie we can find someone that can help us here" he said, I stopped listening to them.

Suddenly, heartless popped up, surrounding them, the heartless were shadows, soldiers, neo shadows, large bodies, wizards, and bookmasters.

"time to introduce myself" I thought, I took of the robe, and palced it behind the chimney, my drive clothes and shoes were now showing, I leaped and landed right by Shiro, and Katlyn, I then summoned Unbreakable Bond and Unbreakable Promise.

"you guys need some help?" I said.

"yeah we do, you just came at the right timing, what's your name?" Shiro said.

"my name is Michael, now lets take out these heartless" I said.

I came at a soldier and swung at it, taking it out instently, I then launched a massive gale at some of the large bodies, vaporizing them.

Shiro summoned Holy Redemption, and Demonic Vengence, while Katlyn summoned Ahsoka's Ultima Weapon and Essence's Streagth.

Shiro strikes at some of the shadows and soldiers, making them disappear after a chouple of hits.

Katlyn striked at some of the neo shadows, making thm disaapear, she then launched a sky blue aura at some large bodies, destroying them.

I jumped and launched some lightning at some neo shadows, detsroying them, I then sprinted at some large bodies, they tried to hit me, but I used reflaga to block the hits, I thm jumped over them.

I threw my keyblades at them with alarming speed, destroying them after some hits, Shiro attacked some neo shadows, destroying them as well.

The wizards and book masters launched multiple spells at us, Shiro and Katlyn dodged and jumped over the spells while I used reflect and came right at them.

I striked hard and fast at the bookmasters while Shiro and Katlyn attacked the wizards, I took out the bookmasters, Shiro and Katlyn were done with the wizards soon after.

We all attacked at the remaining heartless, swinging our keyblades at them, the shadows and neo shadows were destroyed.

I unsummoned my keyblades, the other two did the same thing, I used my wind element and leaped away from them, landing right behind the chimney again.

they looked around for me, but soon gave up, they then went somewere else in the city.

I dawned my black coat again, I leaped roof top to roof top looking for Riona and the rest of the group, once I found them, and landed right by them.

"did anything interesting happen while I was away?" I said.

"yes, we may have a new ally that is a keybearer, it's a neutral blood elf by the name of Cale Anon" Bonzie said.

"were is he?" I asked.

"he is waiting outside of Silvermoon City, we need to meet him right now" Riona said.

* * *

Once we exited the portal, there was a male blood elf around the age of fifteen waiting for us, he had long ears just like Riona, his hair was blonde and spiked, he was wearing robes that were blue and were of elvish make, he had a ring on his right ringer, it was made of gold and hand a crystal in the middle, and it had wierd markings on it as well, he also had a keyblade.

The blade was of elvish make, but the flat side of it was red with swirled patters of gold, the keyteeth was a phoenix wing, the handguards were goldish wings that looked like they were made out of metal, they were adorned with red gems, the keychain was a chain link of red and gold spheres, at the end of it was the blood elf logo, the name "Anar'alah" came into my mind.

"thanks for letting me into your group, I hope we all get to see much of the land" he said.

I checked the nobody tracker, she was now in a place called Kalimdor, I opened a dark portal.

"I don't know how close we will get to her, we will probably be off a couple of meters, or a mile, so everyone hold hands" I said.

Once they did, we went inside the dark portal that was probably going to get us close to Katlyn.

* * *

We exited out of the portal into a barren area, it had few trees, and the grass was brown, the ground was also cracked as well, a few feet away from us was a city that coverd several valleys.

"this is Orgrimmar, home to the Orcs and Trolls, it is also the main trading hub for the horde" Bonzie said.

"there has to be a way that we can get in here" Riona said.

"we can get in using the dark portal" I said.

"it is to dangerous for all of us to go in, Riona and the others will get spotted" Cale said.

"your right, there has to be another way we can get into the city" I said, it was silent while I thought, just then I got an idea.

"well, we chould act like traders, problem is were are we going to find supplies" I said.

"we can peobably find some supplies to be delieverd at Ratchet, and it is only a couple of hours away" Cale said.

I opened a portal, and we all then stepped in it, heading towards a town called Ratchet.

* * *

(A/N): Sorry that it is taking to long to get this chapter done, I decided to split it into two parts, that way you can have something to read while I get the second part done.

So up next is Chapter 3: Lich King and Keyblades part 2

* * *

I don't oun any thing exept the story it'self and my OC's, the heartless, nobodies, unversed, phantoms, keyblades, and skills I made.

Please ask for permission if you want to add one of my OC's in a story.

Star Wars is ouned by Lucusfilm ltd. and all it's partners.

World of Warcraft is ouned my Blizzard Entertainment.


	3. Chapter 3: Lich King and Keyblades p2

(A/N): This is the second part to Lich King and Keyblades, I had to split it in to because I had writers block, and I didn't you all to wait for a woule month, so here it is.

* * *

Chapter 3: Lich King and Keyblades p2

* * *

We got through the dark portal and we enterd Ratchet, it was a small harbor town, that was not that big.

We went near one of the shops, the ouner was a male Goblin.

"allright guys, allow me to handle this" I said, I got near the Male Goblin.

I tapped into the force and looked at the Goblin.

"you will give me the list of the supply caravans you have ready" I sai while waving my hand and using the force.

"I will give me the list of the supply caravans I have ready" the goblin said in an even tone, he handed me a piece of parchment.

On it was a list of supply caravans, and one of them was heading to Orgrimmar, I then handed the list back to him.

"you will let us take the supplies to Orgrimmar" I said while waving my hand.

"I will let you take the supplies to Orgrimmar" he said, I motioned everyone to follow me and the Goblin to the stables.

We were finally out of Ratchet, and we were heading to Orgimmar using the main road.

"so how did you convince the goblin to letting us take the supplies?" Rik asked.

"I used an old jedi mind trick, basicly it uses the force to persuade the target into doing what you want him or her to do, but it takes some training to be able to convince races resistent to it's effects to some degree" I said.

"but what exactly is the force?" Riona asked.

"the force It's an energy field created by all living things, It surrounds us, penetrates us, and binds everything together" I said.

"it almost like mana" Cale said.

"kind of, but it's different" I said.

"how come were not using the dark portal?" Rik asked.

"I can't because I'm low on dark energy, and it takes me some time to actually recharge it" I said.

We kept walking for hours until it the sun was setting, we then stoped and made a base camp, me Riona, and Arinadecided to go scout ahead.

While we were scouting we heard a screech, she motioned us to stop, we heard it again.

She then motioned us to follow her, we went threw the barren underbrush and found an injured raptor on the floor, she approuched it.

The raptor was purple with blue stripes, and it had yellow eyes.

She nealed by it and said something in a language that was not Darnassian, she then took out one her daggers.

"woah hold on, we don't have to kill it, I can heal it" I said.

I got by the raptor and looked at it, it's right leg was almost completely off, an it had several slash marks on it's sides, and there were multiple stab wounds, and blood was pulled around the raptor.

"I don't know if I can heal wounds this bad, who could have done such a thing?" I said.

"trolls are fond of reptiles, so they wouldn't have done this, the only thing I can guess is that someone attacked it, or a pack of rival raptors attackd it" Arina said.

"okay, but why were you going to kill it?, I can heal some of the damage" I said.

"you have to understand that we night elves have a duty to help any creature of nature, if I don't kill it, the last minutes of it's life will be painful" she said.

She then knelt down again and said something, I used my wind element to hear her.

"don't worry Sunscale, your pain will end and you will join your fallen soon" she said, she placed the dagger's blade by it's neck.

Her right hand started to shake, but she then slit it's neck, blood poured out of it.

"may you find joy in the afterlife, and may Elune-Adore" she said, she got up.

"are you okay, you're hand was shaking" Arina said.

"this was the first time I had to do something like this" she said.

"it's something else isn't it?, I felt fear and sadness coming from you" I said.

She sighed "I guess I can't hide it anymore, I'm scared of hurting animals" I said.

"that doesn't sound wierd, you told me your race will only harm an animal when it is ruining the balance of nature, or if it attacks" Arina said.

"no, what I mean is that I can't physicly harm an animal, even if it is allright to do so" she said, she started to tear up.

"four years ago during my hunter training, I was attacked by a Nightsaber, and I was hit by it's claws on my arms, and it had me pinned" she said.

"we both rolled down a hill and I was able to get it off me", I then ran for it trying to get away" she said, voice was cracking.

Tears were now flowing down her face "it tackled me again but I was able to get it off, as I tryed to run it came at me again" she said.

"I yelled get away, at it and unkonowingly threw one of my daggers at it, stabbing it's heart, then it's life less body hit the floor" she said, she sobed.

"as I looked around I was by a nightsaber den, and suddenly nightsaber cubs went to the nightsaber I killed, tryng to get it up" she said, her face was coverd in tears, and her voice was cracking.

"realized then that I killed the mother of those cubs, I then-"she didn't finish her sentence because she broke down and started to cry.

Arina hugged her and told her "It's okay Riona, everything is going to be fine" she said.

"Arina I'm a hunter, and yet I can't even hurt an animal, I'm pathedic" she said.

"dont say that, your courageous Riona, you know that" she said.

"I just can't help why I was chosen to be a hunter, I could have been a warrior like my older sister" she said.

"Your not like your sister Riona, your an unique person, your the only one that passed your hunter exam without a hitch" she said.

Riona blushed "I remember Arina, no one could tame an animal correctly, but what does that have to do with me?" she said.

Arina wiped away her tears "everything, you are perfect the way you are, and don't let a silly fear or anyone tell you otherwise" she said.

Riona looked Arina, and smiled, I felt she was no longer sad, but happy.

"Arina, you always know how to cheer me up, your a great friend" she said.

"your a great friend as well Riona" she said blushing a deep blue.

"can you stop holding me Arina?, I think Michael is staring" Riona said.

At this comment I Jumped, turn around, and whistled, acting like I didn't see anything.

When I looked back I had a puzzeled look on my face, trying to fool them.

Instead they both laughed, and after awhile I joined in.

We finally calmed down and I stepped near them.

"come on, I think everyone is waiting for us" I said.

"yeah let's go, I think we did enough scouting" Arina said.

With that I put one of my arms on thier soulders and we walked down the trail towards our camp, the beautiful sunset around us.

"I guess you can find keybearers, and friends in different places, despite the hardships of trying to find Ahsoka's nobody, it's worth it" I thought.

We continued to walk in the beautiful sunset, remembering about how we are united together.

* * *

(A/N): Katlyn's POV now, sorry it took this so long.

* * *

We exited Orgimmar and went into this beautiful forest using the portal made of sky blue energy, the sky was a rich purple, and the trees were enormous.

"Shiro, I'm picking up multiple life signatures faraway, I think it's a city" I said.

"then let's go there, were vunerable out in the open" he said, I made another portal and we enterd it.

We stepped out into a bustleing city full of elves of different color of skin, hair, and gender.

We looked around until we found a friendly night elf.

"excuse me mam, but were are we?" I asked.

"your in Darnassus, the home of our race" she said.

"well were new to this place, and we don't even know who rules here" I said.

"you look trustworthy so I wont mind telling you, our ruler is High Priestess Tyrande Whisperwind, she rules over our race" she said.

"thanks, now if you don't mind, we need to go so we can look around a bit" I said.

We walked around looking at the wonderfull structers and buildings that the elves have made.

Soon we came near a temple, so we enterd it and looked around.

We found a room were an elf was standing, she had purple skin and long flowing blue hair, she was also wearing a crown and a white robe.

"who are you, and whay are you in the Temple of the Moon?" she asked in a commanding tone.

"my name is Shiro, and this is my friend Katlyn, were travelers from a distant land" Shiro said.

"why are you in my race's capital?" she asked.

"well mam, we came because we want to find someone that can help me with a problem" I said.

I put my hand up back down in a fist, and when I opened it, the sky bluish aura came out.

"you see, I can control a sky bluish aura, and I can somehow use it to attack, and pick up life signatures" I said.

The elf paced back and forth saying a string of words I couldn't understand at all, she then stopped.

She then stopped and said "my name is Tyrande Whisperwind, and Elune told me you would come" she said.

"so can you help Katlyn with her delema?" Shiro asked.

"I can't help her, but someone can, Ysera - The Dreamer may be able to help you, she is in Dragonblight in Northrend" she said.

"but I need a picture of some sort or an item from that place, or I won't be able to use my portal to get there" I said.

She gave me a white staff, I looked at it, it adorned with a jewel on the top of it.

"that staff is made from one of the dragon bones from Dragonblight" she said.

"thanks, I guess this is farewell" I says.

"then may your troubles be diminished young one" she said.

I made a portal and we both stepped into it, when we exited the portal, we were in an ice coverd area, and it had some dragon bones in it as well.

We traveld around Dragonblight, looking for Ysera, we searched for what seemed like hours.

We then somehow enterd a forest, it was amazing something like this could live in all this snow.

"Shiro, I'm picking up a large life signature" I said.

"then that must be Ysera then" he said, we followed the life signature.

We enterd a clearing, inside was a lake, but inside that lake was a giant green dragon.

I released some of the sky bluish aura to show Ysera.

"YseraThe Dreamer, I have come to learn about the power the I have been bestowed opon" I said.

I showed her the staff "I am a friend of the leader of the Night Elves, she told me you could help" I said.

Ysera's eyes opened, showing the color of a rainbow in her eyes.

"the power you hold is called Essence, the very life force of every being" she said in my mind.

"but I thought the force was the life force" I said.

"the force is just an energy field, but essence is the true life force" she said.

"can you teach me how to use this power?" I asked.

"no, I'm only charged with the protection of the Emerald Dream, but I also watch over Azeroth" she said.

"who do you know that can teach me?" I asked.

"My sister Alexstrasza is the guardian of all life in the world of Azeroth, so she knows how to wield essence, she is in Wyrmrest Temple, north west from here" she said.

She sent me an image of the place in my mind, I then made a portal out of essence.

"may your dreams be pleasent young one" she said as we left.

* * *

(A/N): Back to Michael's POV:

* * *

When I woke up in the mourning my energy returned back to me, I felt like I could jump over a five story building.

Once everyone got up we had breckfast, witch was made of multiple fruits, some omlets and ham, and we had Moonberry Juice for a drink.

Once I was done, I decided to leave camp to collect my thoughts.

"_I wonder if Ahsoka is fine now_" I thought.

I took out the letter she gave me and looked at it.

_"I wonder...did destiny bring us together again, or was it a coincidence?"_ I thought.

I looked at the sky, it was coverd in grey clouds, and there was some lightning as well.

_"I wish she was fine enough to help me find her nobody"_ I thought.

_"well I guess there is only one way to find out"_ I thought.

I Opened a dark portal, suddenly Arina appeared.

"I'll be right back Arina, theres someone I have to check on" I said.

I then stepped into the portal, after awhile I was inside the one of the hallways inside the gummiship.

I went to Jackie's room and knocked, but there was no response, so I knocked louder, but there was still no response

I used Unbreakable Bond and opened a door, I then stepped into her room.

She was asleep on her desk were she studies, but she looked different.

Her hair was green near her scalp, and her ears were now pointed, she was also taller, and her skin had a tint of purple in it.

I shook her a bit, and her eyes opened, they were now glowing silver, and her pupils and eye color were now white.

She streched and yawned, she then looked at me.

"sorry, I was studing late and I guess I fell asleep" she said.

I got mirror and showed her face to her, "what the heck is happening to you?" I asked.

"oh, I'm transforming into an elf that exsists on Azeroth, due to my nature element" she said.

"ok, and how is Ahsoka?, is she fine?" I asked.

"yeah she is, she is back to her old self now, and she is perfectly healthy" she said.

"but is she healthy enough to be traveling again?" I asked.

"a bit,but keep a careful eye on her though, and you might want to see her, she's misses you" Jackie said.

"that's why I'm here, I'll see you later" I said.

I exited her room and went to mine, nothing had changed a bit, but now Ahsoka was asleep in my bed.

I touched her arm with my hand, then her face, I moved it towards me, I then kissed her.

Suddenly her arms wrapped around my neck, and her hands were on my back.

After some time we stopped, her beautiful blue eyes were gleaming like sapphire.

"Ahsoka, are ok?" I asked.

"I am when your here" she said smileing.

"are your sure your fine enough to travel again?" I asked.

"yes, I think" she said.

I let go of her, "then get dressed, we have to get to camp were our allies are waiting" I said.

She got up and went to her room, after awhile she came back fully dressed in her drive clothes.

I grabbed her hand and opened a dark portal, and we enterd it.

After awhile we enterd the camp site were everyone was waiting at.

"Ahsoka, this is Riona, Arina, April, Orik, Rik, Bonzie, and Cale, they have been helping me find your nobody" I said.

"hello, it is nice to see you all" she said.

Suddenly I detected movement near us, and it was coming from the hill.

Something jumped from it and came right at us, everyone scatterd while I put up a refleaga.

A male orc around teenage years appeared in front of me, he had green skin and fangs were coming out of hit lower lip, he was wearing a helmet, and he had plate armor, but he was holding a keyblade.

The keyteeth looked like a bloodly axe blade, hile the tip of the keyblade was the head of the axe, the actuall blade was a sword with spikes on both ends, the handgaurds were totems of somekind.

They keychain was diamonds that were steel colored, and at the end of it was an orc logo, the name "Dranosh" came into my mind.

Suddenly lightning spells started to shot off from the hill, on it was a female troll with blue skin, with braided hair and a crest behind her head, she was wearing shaman like clothes, and she too had a keyblade.

The tip of the blade was a spear head, while the keyteeth was raptor claws, the blade was a machete of some make, the handguards were tusks, on the flatside of the blade was leaves and vines.

The keychain was charms of troll make, while the end of it was a troll emblem of some sort, the name "voodoo" came into my mind.

I summoned my keyblades, and so did everyone else, I fought against the Orc.

He swung at me using powerful strikes, but I dodged them, I then swung at him, cutting off some chain mail.

I blocked against his strikes, they had more force then I was usually able to block, but I kept my ground.

I swung at him again, but he was able to block my attacks, he then came for a stab, but I side stepped and hit him in the helmet with the flat side of Unbreakable Bond, creating a load pinging noise.

The orc staggerd from the concussion, I took my chance and blasted him with a gale of wind, launching him chouple of feet.

Suddenly a bear with horns comes out of nowhere and attacks me, it's charge makes me roll, but I get up.

It get's on it's hind legs and attacks me with it's claws, but I block them, I then swing at it.

the hit left a gash on it's chest, it roared at me, it then got on all fours and leaped at me.

I used refleaga to block it, I then shocked it, then lifted and launched it against a tree knocking it out.

It then suddenly transformed into a bull/humanoid creature that was a female.

She had white fur and she was wearing druid like clothes, her eyes were brown and her horns looked like bulls, she also had a keyblade as well.

The tip of it was a eagle totem, and the keyteeth was the wing part of it with some feathers, the blade was a sword with totem patterns on it, and the hand guards were horns with metal spikes on them.

The keychain was different types of small totems, and at the end of it was a tauren icon of some kind the name "Lakota'mani" came into my mind.

I jumped onto the hill, Riona was versing the troll with her keyblade, I came to her side and helped her, I swung at the troll, but she but up a reflera up, blocking my strikes.

She jumped and launched a blizzaga at us, I launched a fira at it, causing the blizzaga to melt, I then launched a areoga at the troll, who was hit multiple times by the spell.

I then shot a thundaga at the troll, shocking her, she fell to the floor, then put the spell sleep on her, I then did the same with the other two.

We put them near the supplies, Riona then stood near me.

"should we tie them up?" she asked.

"no, Ill put a barrier of light around the camp so they can't escape" I said.

I concentrated, and a circle of light surrounded the whole camp, preventing anyone from escapeing.

"are you sure you can get them on our side?" Ahsoka said.

"I felt doubt inside them when they were fighting, so I'm sure of it" I said.

We waited for awhile until they finally woke up, I approached the troll.

"why did you attack us?" I asked.

"we tought you were a supply caravan, I guess we were wrong" she said.

"indeed you were, and I see you have keyblades just like the rest of us" I said.

"they came to us unexpectedly some months back" she said.

"well, you can leave, or you can join us, we could use more help" I said.

Before she could answer, heartless popped up, and it started to rain as well.

They consisted of Neo Shadows, Wizards, Large Bodies, Defenders, Armored Knights, and Large Armors.

I summoned my keyblades and charged at the Armored Knights, I slashed at them, destroying some of them.

Everyone summoned there keyblades and started attacking the heartless, even Rik and Orik summoned keyblades.

The keyteeth for Rik's is a wrench, and the blade was saw teeth of some kind, the handguard was a cog, on the flat side of the blade were the heads of bolts, the keychain was cogs in a chain link, and at the end of it was a gnomish icon of some kind, the name "Greatgear" came into my mind.

The keyteeth for Orik's was a hammer of dwarvish make, while the blade was a sword of the same make, the handguards were axe blades, the keychain was metal pices with runes carved into them, and at the end was a dwarf icon of some kind the name "nabas amud" came into my mind.

Ahsoka attacked the Neo Shadows using her keyblades and water element, while everyone else was attacking different heartless.

Once I took out the last Armored Knight, I jumped and flipped over a Large Armor, I then hit it repeatedly with my keyblades in the back, it then disappeared in a puff of black smoke, I then attacked the Defenders.

I flipped over them, then shot an areogun at then, killing two of them, the others came at me, I jumped over them.

Ahsoka shot at them with her water element, making some of them drop thier shields.

She then striked at them with her keyblades killing some of them.

I landed and attacked the Wizards by Riona killing some of them, I then jumped and launched both my keyblades using aero raid, hitting some of the Defenders, killing them.

Suddenly Living Bones and Shamans appeared, the Shamans launched blue flames at us.

The Living Bones charged at us, I used Refleraga to block two of the Living Bones, I then launched an areogun at them, blowing them away.

By now some of the heartless were gone do to our combined efforts, but some Defenders, Large Armors, Wizards, were left along with the Living Bones, and Shamans.

The Shamans turned into masks and came at us, whilethe Living Bones leaped, creating shockwaves when they landed.

I jumped to dodge the shockwaves, I jumped again and got on one of the Living Bones, I then stabbed it in the back with one of my keyblades, destroying it.

I then jumped again and launched a thunagun, destroying some of the Shamans, and Living bones.

Ahsoka launched herself using a piller of water, she then spun, launching multiple wataguns at the Living Bones, destroying them.

Once the heartless were gone, the rain was around medium.

"I guess we can join you, my name is, Zelda Khu'wei, and these are my companions,Tamra Bluestar, and Trukk Fenris'ar" she said pointing to the tauren and orc.

"you fight just as firce as any orc stranger" Trukk said.

"thanks, and my name is Michael, this is Ahsoka, and these are our allies, Riona, Arina, April, Orik, Rik, Bonzie, and Cale" I said.

"where were you planning to go with those supplies?" she asked.

"we were going to use it to get into Orgrimmar, but we might not need to, just need to check something" I said.

I took out the nobody tracker and looked at the map, everyone came close to see.

"damn it all, she's in Northrend, in a place called Dragonblight" I said.

"but who is she?" Trukk asked.

"someone of importance to me and Ahsoka" I said.

"but the heartless are here, so we must warn who ever rules this world about them" Ahsoka said.

"since Orgrimmar is close, we will go there and tell the leader of the heartless, and the threat they cause to Azeroth" I said.

I opened a dark portal to the city of Orgrimmar that was big enough for the supplies, we then all stepped in.

* * *

When we all stepped out of the portal, we were by the entrence to Orgrimmar, we then approuched the guards.

"halt!, why are you here?" one of the guards said.

"we are here just to sell our goods to the people" I said.

They stepped aside and let us through, the inside of Orgrimmar was hudge, and it was made up of several vallys.

Once we found a buyer, we sold the supplies at a low price, we then walked around looking for the capital.

We were not having any luck until we enterd The Vally of Wisdom, in the back of the vally was a castle with many guards.

"so how exactly are we going to get in?" Tamra said.

"me and Ahsoka can trick the guards to let us in, after that all we have to do is warn the leader" I said.

We traveled to the end of the valley, once we approuched the guards me and Ahsoka used the jedi mind trick, and then we all slipped inside.

* * *

(A/N): I seriously can't think of any dialog for the throne room part, so let's just skip it shall we?

* * *

Once we exited the throne room, I made a dark portal and we all stepped inside.

We stepped out into a place in Northrend called Howling Fjord, it had dark forests, open plains, and treacherous mountains, perfect for the training of the Azeroth keybearers.

We were about to step into Valgarde when the guards stopped us.

"halt, no one of the horde shall be allowed to pass!" one of the guards said.

"I assure you that everyone here is of a neutral party my good man, now please step aside" I said.

"unless you show me some proof, you will not be allowed in" he said.

I handed the guard the papers that Thrall gave us.

He studied a bit longer, then said "seems everything checks out, but just because Thrall made this letter doesn't mean you can go around town causing havoc, we'll be watching you"

He handed me back the pappers, we then went in town, the inside was full of alliance, most likely getting ready for training or heading out, two boats were in dock in the town.

"wow, this place is really busy" Zelda said.

"yeah it is, but we need to focus on the task at hand" Orik said.

"exactly, the castle to this town can be anywere" April said.

We traveled around the town until we found the castle, once we showed the guards our papers they let us in.

The vice admiral and lord were not surprisingly, when we stopped in the middle we bowed.

"at ease, so were is this letter that Thrall has sent with you?" Vice Admiral Keller said.

I came up and handed him the letter, he then read it.

After awhile he layed it on the desk, Lord Irulon Trueblade then picked it up and started reading it.

"in the letter it says your the Knights of Azeroth, not quite a fitting name for such a small group" the Vice Admiral said.

"it may be small, but together we can help end this war" I said.

"indeed, but what weapons do you use?" he asked.

I summoned Unbreckable Bond in front of them both.

"we use keyblades, something that no ordinary soldier can use" I said.

"but how do you plan on helping to fight the Lich King" Lord Irulon Trueblade said after he finished reading the letter.

"we can get into Icecrown and defeat him, we just need something to destract him enough to beable to slip inside" I said.

"but it seems your group is going to need some training if they hope to survive" the Vice Admiral said.

"my thoughts exactly, if you let us use the training grounds I can get them into shape" I said.

"you can use the training grounds, and in the letters is tells us about heartless" he said.

"heartless are not just a threat to this world, but to all worlds, if left unchecked they can make this world go into eternal darkness" I said.

"then we must watch out for them as well, is there anything else we should know at this time?" he asked.

"not at the moment" I said.

"then you are dismissed, and when do you plan to train?" he asked.

"tomorrow, by now it's in the afternoon, and honestly we need to rest" I said.

We bowed again, then we left the castle, and stepped outside.

"excuse us, but me and Ahsoka have some cathing up to do, Riona your in charge until we come back" I said.

Me and Ahsoka then left the town and found a quiet spot, we then sat down.

"it's been sometime since we were able to be alone like this" she said.

"yeah it has, so how was everything when I was gone?" I asked.

"I was mostly laying down so I don't know, I only got up to eat, and go to the bathroom" she said.

"Jackie told me you could only stand for five minutes" I said.

"kind of, and here's your necklace back" she said, she got my necklace from one of her pockets and handed it to me.

It was how it is as I remembered it, it was a pure silver chain with a crown on it, the crown was white on the right side, and black on the other, it was gleaming in the sunset.

I took out her keychain and handed it to her.

"here, now that your with me I don't need it anymore, but it has helped me over the weeks we have been seperated" I said.

She then kissed me, but we fell off the log we were sitting on, she landed right on top of me, we both laughed.

We kissed again, she then rolled off me and we looked at the clouds above us in the sunset.

* * *

Somewhere else, a hedgehog that had very light grey fur was walking in a section of Howling Fjord, he had golden cuffs that have glowing cyan lines that encircle them, boots that have indego on the sides, a white stripe that goes to the middle, and teal-coloured tips, and a red gem-like adornment on the top of the middle of his shoes, and white gloves that have a cyan circle with a line going to the cuff on both side of his gloves.

He also had a puff of white fur on his chest, and yellow eyes, and he was holding the a keyblade, the blade was a silver sword that had a cyan line on the flat side of the blade that had the circles and lines going down in the middle of it, and the keyteeth was the hedgehog's front quills, the handguard was a teal ring with cyan stripes on it, the keychain was teal and cyan rings in a chain link and at the end of it was a diamond shaped like the silver chaos emerald, it was the keyblade called Dreams of an Absolution.

Next to him was a light purple female cat that was wearing gloves similer to Sonic's but they had fuzzy lining on the cuffs, shoes that looked liked Sonic's but were high heeled and had fuzzy lining as well.

She was also wearing a purple coat with magenta on the bottom and around her neck was a gold necklace, she is also wearing white tights.

She also has yellow eyes, a ponytail, a red gem on her forehead, and the tip of her tail and the tip of her pony tail are purple, she also was holding a keyblade.

The blade was colored to look fiery, the keyteeth was her ponytail, the handguard was a yellow circle that had flames on the outside, the flat side of the blade had a streak of a flare with it's tail, the keychain was a chain link of red and orange, and at the end of it was a purple jewel that looked liked a sol emerald, the keyblade was called Solar Flare.

"this is the right time and place, I can feel it" the hedgehog said.

"remember Silver, we still have to find him" the cat said.

"your right Blaze, but it may prove to be difficult" Silver said.

They walked for awhile until they stopped on a hill, the sun was setting.

Suddenly Silver stops behind a tree and motions Blaze to do so as well, he then he looks from behind the tree.

Blaze then looks behind her spot as well, in the clearing was Michael and Ahsoka, who were laying on the grass looking up at the sky.

"Blaze we finally found him, the Nadias Trigger" he said while holding up his right hand in a fist.

* * *

Me and Ahsoka continued to look at the clouds until it started to get dark, I then sat up.

"it's getting dark, we should return to town" I said

"we don't have to, you do have everything we need in your rucksack" Ahsoka said while pointing my thumb to it.

"yeah, but it's not really that safe in he wilderness at dark" I said.

"come on can we stay, please?" she begged.

I sighed "well I guess, just let me send a letter to Riona first saying that were going to stay" I said.

Once I wrote the letter I folded it, then used my wind element to make the wind take the letter to her.

After some time we got the camp ready, we made a fire, we also put out two fluffy pillows and a thick blanket made for two.

Once Ahsoka got dinner which was fish, we ate after it was cooked, we then got under the blanet and layed down.

"you did put a protection spell around the camp right?" she asked as she snuggled up against me.

"yeah, it will protect us from any threat until we wake up in the mourning" I said.

We then looked at the night sky which was filled with a whole bunch of stars, but it also had something that our eyes have never seen before.

A northern light was above us, shown in a mix of green, light blue, grey, and orange, it kept moving around constantly.

I was awe struck, when I looked so was Ahsoka, to see something so magnificent was wonderful.

"beautiful isn't it?" she said.

"yeah, but not as beautiful as you" I said.

I put my arm above her shoulders, she looked at me and smiled.

After awhile she fell alseep, I then closed my eyes and slept along side her.

* * *

I woke in the mourning, I streched and yawned, then carefully got out of the sleeping bag.

I was cooking breckfast when Ahsoka woke up, she yawned and got out of the sleeping bag.

"so what are we having for breckfast?" she asked as she streched.

"fish, it was hard for me to get it without your help" I said.

She giggled "hopefully it was'nt to hard" she said as she got near me.

"it was at first, but at least I was able to get four" I said.

I put the last fish fillet on my plate.

"ok, let's eat that way we can start packing earlier" I said.

Once we were done eating I went to the river and started washing them. but while I was I saw something shining blue in the river, I went over and got it out of the water.

It was a gem that was blue, it had an "M" on the top of it, I touched the top and it was smooth, and the gem was glowing as well, Once I was done with the dishes I brought them and the gem to our campsite.

Once I packed the dishes I showed Ahsoka the gem.

"what is it?" she asked.

"I don't know, but it looks like a chaos emerald, but it glows more intensively " I said.

"well this can wait we need to get back into town like you said" she said.

Just then a keyblade came right at us, I grabbed Ahsoka and jumped, we landed on the ground.

We both got up and I summoned my keyblades and came right at the attacker, who blocked my strikes.

I looked at the attacker who was a male hedgehog.

He stopped the lock and threw boulers at me using some sort of telekinetic energy,l I blocked them with reflaga.

I then came at him swinging my keyblades, he blocked the strikes then swung his, I used reflaga to block them.

He launched a blast of kinectic energy at me, I jumped then shot a blast of light at him.

It blinded him giving me the oppertunity to strike, I swung my keyblades at him, causing his to fly out of his hands.

I then pinned him to a tree with my wind element.

"why did you attack me and Ahsoka for?" I asked.

"because, your the Nadias Trigger, your going to doom my future" the headgehog said.

"what do you mean I'll doom your future?, I save people not hurt them" I said.

"but you will, and for the sake of the future, the Nadias Trigger must be destroyed!" he said.

He hit me with a blast of psyhokinetic energy, and I was knocked to the floor.

He floated to the ground then levitated, "it's no use, you can't beat me, it's time to end this" he said.

Before he chould do anything, he was hit by a blast of water, he fell to the floor coughing, but soon started to get up.

When I got up Ahsoka was in front of me, with both her keyblades summoned in a fighting stance.

"get out of the way, I don't want to hurt you" he said.

"You mess with him, then you mess with me" she said.

A purple cat came out of nowhere and landed right by the headgehog with her own keyblade as well.

"same goes for me" she said.

"you shouldn't be a problem since cats are afraid of water" Ahsoka said as she covered her keyblades with water and made some float behind her.

The female cat then made her keyblade and arms go on fire, and some fire was on her legs.

I got up and got in the middle of them both.

"hold on, let's just get our facts strait before we start tearing eatchother apart" I said.

"why should we listen to you, your the reason why our future is ruined" the headgehog said.

"look if this event does somehow happen, we can stop together before it get's serious" I said.

"I don't know, you sound trustworthy, but I still don't believe you" the headgehog said.

"Silver, he's telling the truth, I sence no deception from him" the female cat said.

"I guess if Blaze can trust you, I guess I can" Silver said.

"cool, well we need to meep up with our allies in town, and once that's done they need to train to become better keybearers" I said.

Once I was done specking, we headed towards Valgaurde.

While we were walking I looked at Ahsoka and started thinking.

"mabie I should tell her now, I can't hide it from her anymore" I thought.

"Ahsoka can I talk to you for a minute or two?" I asked her.

"sure" she said, I sigaled Silver and Blaze to stop.

"we need to talk, we will be right back" I said.

I lead her off the trail and we sat on a boulder together, she looked at me.

"Michael what do you want to talk about?" she asked.

I sighed "remember when I said you were my first love?" I said.

She nodded that she understood.

"well...I wasn't being truthful, before I left my world, I had a girlfriend two years back" I said.

She was surprised at first, then angry, but soon went to understanding.

I took out a locket from my right pocket, the chain and locket were white gold, and it had my crown on the top.

I opened the locket, inside was a clock on the left, but on the right was a picture of a girl.

The girl had white shoulder leagth hair, blue eyes, and was wearing a necklace just like mine, and she was wearing a white dress.

"who is she?" Ahsoka asked.

"her name is Hope, and she was my first love, but her life ended tradgicly" I said.

"what happened?" she asked.

"I don't really like talking about it Ahsoka, it's a very touchy subject" I said.

"Michael you can tell me, I care about you" she said.

I looked at the sunset, then at the white gold locket as it glowed from the sun, then back at Ahsoka.

"okay, I guess Ahsoka, even though it's something I don't like to talk about, I'll tell you" I said.

"we were on a date, and it was night time, there was dark clouds in the sky and it was thundering a bit" I said.

"we were taking a shortcut through an ally when a man came out from the other side with a gun, he demanded Hope to hand over all her valuables" I said.

"I stepped in front of her and demanded he leave us alone, that's when he aimed his gun" I said

"did you get shot?" she asked conserned.

"no, Hope pushed me out of the way and took it, the guy then took her bag and left" I said.

"it then started to rain after I called a hospital, but her breathing was slowly stopping" I said.

I started to cry "that's when she gave me this necklace, and she told me to make sure that everyone has a chance to be happy" I said.

"She died in my arms, before the ambulance got to us, her funeral was the last time I ever saw her" I said, tears streamed down my face.

"that's so sad, but what happened to the shooter?" Ahsoka asked.

"they found him dead in a parking lot, if you ask me he got what he deserves" I said.

After I wiped my tears away, I looked at the sunset again, I then looked at the picture of Hope in my locket.

"I promised myself that I whould not let anyone I love die again by unatural means, and that's a promise I'm willing to keep" I said.

"Michael, I understand why you feel this way, but you have to let this go" Ahsoka said.

I sighed and said "there are somethings that you can't just let go of Ahsoka".

I put the locket back in my right pocket and then got off the boulder.

"back before me an her met, I was not considerd brave, I didn't do anything that was considerd dangerous for an eight year old to do" I said.

"I was always afraid of getting hurt, when I saw her the first time when she was in trouble, I helped her, she was the one that taught me how to be brave and couragous" I said.

I looked at the sunset and said "if it wasn't for her, I would not be the person I am today, so I will always keep the memories of her in my heart" I said.

"if she could see what you were doing now, she would be proud of you" Ahsoka said.

"yeah, she would, now lets go back to were Silver and Blaze are waiting" I said.

She nodded, I got her right hand and helped her up, once we were back with Silver and Blaze, we started walking again to Valgaurde.

* * *

Once we got everyone we lead them out of Valgaurde and lead them to the training grounds.

After out gummiship landed Jackie, Ricu, Mission, Zach, Ashley, and Jim stepped out into the training grounds.

"okay looks like everyone is here" I thought, as they shook hands and greeted eatch other.

"allright, enough with the formalities, everyone who bearly knows how to use a keyblade step over here" I said while pointing near a tree.

Riona, Arina, April, Orik, Rik, Bonzie, Cale, Zelda, Tamara, Trukk, and Jim went over near the tree.

"allright this training my take two weeks, mabie even a month if we have to take longer, but by then you all will know most of the abilities of the keyblade" I said while pasing back and forth in the line they made in miltary fasion.

"every single one of you will report here everyday at five o'clock in a military line up by this tree, and if you don't you will jog around the training grounds five times" I said.

Before anyone could protest I said "and you will come silently as well".

I picked up a bow and arrow, nocked the arrow and pulled the string, and aimed it at the top of a poll.

I released and the arrow hits the top of it, I then turned to them.

"your training is complete when you retreive the arrow" I said.

"this is going to be easy" Trukk said as he got near the pole.

"wait Trukk looks like your missing something" I said.

I got two bronze disks that had one black cloth sash running though eatch of their holes.

I tied the first one to Trukk's left arm and raised it up, "this one stands for discipline and knowledge" I said.

I let it go and it fell to the ground bringing Trukk's left arm with it.

I tied the other one to his right arm, raised it up and said "and this one stands for strength and courage".

I let it go and it fell to the ground taking Trukk's other arm with it "you need both to retrive the arrow, and complete your training" I said.

Trukk went up the pole, but a quarter way there he started to slip and tried to regain his grip, but fell to the ground.

Everyone else tried, but failed to get to the half way point, they then stood at attention again.

"allright first you need to learn more action abilites witch enable you to use more keyblade techniques to attack" I said.

"first you need to learn the basics, witch are Strike Raid, Sonic Blade, Quick Blitz, Sliding Dash, Slap Shot, and Dodge Slash" I said.

I showed them the attacks, and after I said "you each need to learn these before we get into the basics of magic usage" I said.

Some were having some difficulties, but they learned them, but Jim was the one that was doing better then the rest surprisingly.

The practice lasted for many days, Jim was the one that was acceling faster then anyone else in the group, it was remarkable.

In mid way of the training days I got him and lead him to a clearing with Ahsoka.

"Jim, unlike the other ones, you have a sacred keyblade, whitch means you have an element as well, just like us, what element though is something we all need to know" I said.

"so concentrate on finding it, and once you do try building up it's strength" I said.

As he did this, white light surrounded him, but it had tints of blue and purple.

"well it looks like you control archane, a type of light oriented element" I said.

"that's good right?" he asked.

"yes it is, that means we now have another element we can use against our enemies, but there is something else we have to check" I said.

"what else could there be for you to check?" he asked.

"every element has a spirit animal, I haven't told anyone, mostly because you have to have some degree of control over your element" I said.

"but even though you have a bit more control then usually at the start of knowing the element, you are still not ready" Ahsoka said.

"but for now contine training with Riona, Arina, April, Orik, Rik, Bonzie,Cale,Trukk,Zelda,and Tamara me and Ahsoka have something to discuss alone" I said.

* * *

We went back into the gummiship and went into a room we only had access to.

Inside was a case that held to shoulder pads, one of them had a gem that was grey, and the metal was white and black, while the other had a gold brown gem, and the armor was colored orange yellow and gold.

I opened the case and handed Ahsoka her's, and while she was busy putting it on, I put mine on.

"I am not sure if these will work, but it may be our only chance to survive" I said.

After we left greenia, we found theese pices of armor along with a messege in my room.

The note said:

I don't know who you are, but I scence you will be in great danger, so here is some keyblade armor that I have found that suits you both.

Activating it is as simple as touching the gem, but only use it during dire need of it, and it also protects you from darkness.

"let's just hope that the others have enough training in them by the time the invasion force is ready" I said.

"I'm confident that they will be ready by that time" Ahsoka said.

"there is such thing as overconfidence Ahsoka, you have to keep remembering that" I said.

"I already know about that" she said.

"we may be keybearers, but there is still much for all of us to learn, people just don't realize that we are just like everyone else" I said.

"that is why we cannot shot weakness in this dire time, so let's hurry" Ahsoka said.

We stepped outside to continue the training of Azerothian Keybearers, and to continue preparing ourselves as well.

* * *

Sorry it tool sooooo long to get this chapter done, I have had alot of stuff on my plate, but anyways, this second part is done, but stay tuned for part three.


End file.
